There are known pressure relief valves for numerous application and systems. One of the commonly used applications for pressure relief valves is a fuel tank in which typically high pressure is accumulated. The recently developed hybrid vehicles in which fuel tank cooperates together with an electric motor, the fuel vapor system is selectively shut down, thus requiring a pressure relief valve which can independently operate.